RAIN MAN
by YunhoisaDILF
Summary: aku terus bersabar menunggumu, berdo'a semoga tuhan selalu melindungi mu. tanpa tahu jika selama ini kau hanya membohongi ku dan selalu berada di sisiku. apapun alasan mu kau tetap berbohong, tetap membiarkan diriku tersesat dalam kegelapan. apakah menurutmu itu lucu? Yunho-yah?. Yunjae GS (terinspirasi dari detective conan dan shinran)


pairing: Yunho x Jaejoong (GS)

genre: Action, angst, Sci-fi

Warning: possible character death dan GS

rating: NC-17

Desclaimer: none of these characters are mine, however the plot comes from the deepest corner of my brain.

A/N terinspirasi dari couple Shinichi x Ran detective conan (desclaimer by Gosho Aoyama Sensei)

 **Preview**

"Kudengar detektif SMA itu sudah meninggal ya?"

"Maksudmu siapa hye jong?".

"Kau tidak tahu? itu anak kelas 2-A Jung Yunho Sunbae. katanya dia terlibat kasus serius dan meninggal".

"Hee? menyeramkan ya? bagaimana bisa anak SMA terlibat hal mengerikan seperti itu?"

"Ya sayang sekali padahal dia cukup keren loh".

"Kau pernah liat?".

"Ck, kau ini sekali-kali update berita dong. fotonya sering muncul di kolom berita daum."  
"Ah.. aku tidak suka gosip-gosip atau berita seperti itu, lagi pula aku kan hanya baca manhwa jika sedang log in di daum".

"Huh, kau ini menyedihkan sekali sih".

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi terdengar nyaring di kuping mereka. Hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan mengienakan sepatu hak tinggi seperti itu. Tidak ada murid lain yang diperbolehkan selain dia. Satu-satunya pewaris tunggal dinasti perusahaan SHIM Group, Shim Changmin. Gayanya selalu eksentrik dengan memakai pakaian dan aksesoris berkelas. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kenapa sang tuan putri memilih untuk bersekolah di sekolahan umum pemerintah seperti ini.

"Hei-Hei anak kelas satu! lorong ini bukan tempat untuk bergosip kau tau?".

Semua orang tahu, Shim Changmin adalah seorang tuan putri. Tidak ada yang boleh dan bisa membentaknya, bahkan kedua orang tua Changmin pun tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang putri. Tentu saja terkecuali seorang sahabat yang di banggakannya, satu-satunya yang bisa menjinakan sang putri jika kebiasaan menyebalkannya itu kambuh.

"AAH... Maafkan kami Changmin-sshi!"

Kedua gadis yang bergosip berlari terbirit-birit, berurusan dengan tuan putri Changmin adalah hal terakhir yang mereka harapkan.

"Dan asal kau tahu ya, Yunho belum mati!"

"Sudah lah minnie-ah, kau jangan galak gitu. tuh keriputmu muncul".

"Tapi Joongie-ah, aku selalu kesal mendengar orang bilang suami mu itu sudah mati. Meskipun kadang ia sedikit menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih".

Changmin memeluk sahabat karibnya sejak kecil, keduanya tersenyum dan saling berpelukan. Changmin mungkin tidak pernah mengalami bagaimana rasanya kehilangan, apalagi jika sebelumnya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Lagipula suami mu itu kan suka menelpon kan? hihihi".

"Minnie-yah! dia bukan suamiku!"

Wajah gadis cantik itu merona karena sahabatnya tidak pernah berhinti menggodanya, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Jaejoong berubah sendu seperti rasanya ingin menangis yang tidak mampu tertahan lagi.

"Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa tercukupi hanya mendengar saja"

 _Joongie-yah..._

"Ah.. atau mungkin aku hanya tidak ingin kesepian saja... hehehe".

Selalu seperti itu, gadis dihadapannya.. Selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan yang ia alami. terkadang itu yang membuat Changmin menjadi sangat sebal kepada sahabat dari kecil satu-satunya. Gadis itu tidak pernah berfikir tentang keinginannya, ia selalu memilih mengutamakan keinginan orang lain bahkan hingga mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bahkan belajar bela diri hanya karena ingin membela teman-temannya yang kesulitan.

"Joongie-yah.. lebih baik lupakan si detektif freak itu dan cari cowok yang lebih keren!, kau kan cantik".

"Kau ini bilang apa sih.. lagipula siapa yang menyukai Yunho?".

"Hihihi.. bohong bohong.. tuh pipi mu merah".

"Aaah Minnie-yah hentikan".

 _Aku tidak masalah, meski harus menunggu-mu selama 10 tahun. Karena hanya kau yang ada di hati ku... Yunho-yah._

 _-TBC-_

Keep it or leave it? seri baru terinspirasi dari shinran. gara-gara kesel total sama shinichi dan aoyama sensei yang ga beres-beres bikin series ini sampe 20 tahun. geeezzzz.. tapi susah si ya kalo udah cinta.

anyway series ini ga banyak crime scene kaya di komik kok chapter 2 bakal ngomongin tentang jaejoong yang pada akhirnya tahu kemana si yunho selama ini (dan aku bener2 adaptasi plot dr gosho, shinichi jadi conan. so ff ini juga bakal jadi yunho mengecil dan tinggal di rumah jaejoong), aku cuma mau bikin alternative ending buat detective conan. ya basically karena sebel sama shinichi, jadi jangan harap ff ini berakhir mulus buat yunjae heuheuheuheu *ketawa setan*.

btw rain man itu judul lagu dari akihide, ending detective conan ke 47. aku ngikutin DC anime sampe episode 700-an, kemaren aja nonton movie yang ke 19 (the life of otaku lol).

and btw... ini update aku terakhir dan aku bakal hiatus sampe wisuda (skripsi) selesai. dan mungkin tahun depan lol, soalnya winter ini insyaallah kalo jadi mau main ke korea dulu wkwkw. tapi aku tetep sempetin nulis, jadi kurang lebih kalo pas update aku bakal bantai berchapter2 sekaligus hehe.. see you :**

 **oh ya kalo ada yang mau cari aku misalnya kangen atau mau kepoin aja.. ini fb ku**

 **f(f)a(a)c(c)e(e)b(b)o(o)o(o)k . c o m (/) lovebyelove  
** facebookdotcom slash lovebyelove

 **hapus kurungnya yak**


End file.
